Dragon and Prince
by Kit Of Yaoi
Summary: Sasuke was take away for his wedding by a Dragon. Sold  to SasunaruTLA *Faints*
1. Chapter 1

Dragon and Prince

'I can't believe I'm getting married to Hinata of all people. She is shy, silent and she's the only one who is in love in this relationship. I'm just here because of my family. They want me to get married for when I take over to have a heir I still have two years before I'm 18. I don't need to get married now and if I did get married I want to marry someone I really love. I just want to get this over with. Well here she comes.' Sasuke's trail of thought was interupted as Hinata came up the aisle in a white dress.

The Wedding song playing in the background, light and soft. Hinata walked to Sasuke, who had his hand out for Hinata to take. Hinata took Sasuke's hand. They continued to walk up to the Priest.

'I can't believe I'm going to married Sasuke. We're going to be together forever. With no one to stop us. I'll have his first child. I know we just have to get past the I do's, and we start our new lives together.' Hinata thought excitedly.

"Hinata,do you take Sasuke to be your husband?" The Priest ask

"I do." Hinata said, smiling at Sasuke.

"Sasuke do you take Hinata to be your wife?"

Suddenly, out of the sky came a dragon,flying down at Sasuke. The Dragon picked up Sasuke and flew away.

"SASUKE!" Hinata yelled as dragon flew away,making it harder to see them.

Sasuke was struggling with the dragon's leg, trying to get the dragon to let him go but there was no such luck. It would not let him go no matter what. But when he looked down at the land below he saw trees, farm land, grass, rivers, and clouds. It took his breath away. He couldn't look up at the dragon because of his hold on him.

Sasuke started one more time to fight the dragon hold on him. The dragon started to loosen its hold on him. "If you don't want to fall I would not do that." The Dragon could speak. Sasuke stopped fighting and tried to look at the dragon. But could not,the Dragon close its hold on Sasuke, but not to kill or hurt.

"How be you speak? Dragons can't speak." Sasuke ask.

"I'm not really a Dragon, I wizard be this to me, because I was to better at doing magic then him. So was turned in a Dragon." The Dragon said.

"Why couldn't you just use your magic to turn back to normal then?" Sasuke asked.

"There is no spell to turn me back to normal, Sasuke." The Dragon said. Sasuke was shocked that the Dragon knew his name.

"How do you know my name and why do you need me at all. If you are going to eat not just eat me now to save time." Sasuke said.

"We knew each other back when we're kids. I was one of the kids who a slave to the king. I use to play with you till a wizard came to take a kid to be his student and learn all his spells. Never teach people you don't want to better then you." The Dragon said. Sasuke tried to remember who the Dragon might be. He remembers a kid who would play with everyday when he was done with his teaching.

The Dragon started to lead in grasses place with a river next to it and lots of trees around. Before the Dragon lead the Dragon let Sasuke go then lead five feet away. Sasuke looked in fort of him to a little house. Right next to the house was cave with lamps on it. "Why be you trust to not run away when you lead?" Sasuke said. Looking around but not at the Dragon, he just couldn't look at the dragon yet.

"You could try to run away but there is a wall. There is alone two ways to get out of here one is to fly. The other is one I can't say not till the spell is breaking. You may stay in the house. It was here when I found this place and I don't know what is in there. "The Dragon said.

"What is your name, if I'm going to stay here I want to know your name. " Sasuke asked

"My name is Gaara." Gaara headed into the cave. "Night will come soon it is best to be in the house Sasuke." Sasuke did as he was told and went into the house.

The House was bigger inside then out. There were 5 doors, he walked to one. Opened the door, inside was a bathroom, a Shower and a bath but not as one. Next door lead to a Kitchen. Over to the next door Bedroom, silk everything there was two doors, Sasuke walked into one and opened it, it was a walk-in closet. The other one was another bathroom.

Sasuke walked over to the bed and lied down and fell asleep.

When he woke up it was late in the night outside and Sasuke never slept better, it was better then when he slept in the kingdom.

He looked out the window to see if Gaara was out. He wasn't but you could see his head outside the cave. He had red scales that glowed a little in the night. When Gaara looked at him had green eyes. Just like when he was little. Gaara was younger than him by 2 years. Sasuke was 15 now so that would make Gaara 13. When Gaara was taken away, Sasuke cried for two weeks and it was first time alone that he had cried.

Sasuke got up and walked out of his bedroom, walked out the front door and walked to the cave next to Gaara's head. He sat next Gaara's head and laid his head on top it. "Don't leave me again Gaara. Please don't. It hurt too much the first time."

Sasuke picked up Gaara's head and put in his lap. Gaara's head had been lighter then he thought it would be. Sasuke laid one of his hand on Gaara's head. The scales felt soft all most like cat fur. Without knowing it he started to pet Gaara's head.

Gaara woke up 5 minutes later, lead into the touch. Then look up at the person touching him and saw Sasuke. Sasuke took his hands off Gaara's head and put them in his lap. "It's ok your head is not that heavy." Sasuke started to pet him again.

"What are you doing out so late? I told you not to come out." Gaara asked/said, laying back into the touch again.

"As long as you're here nothing can happen to me, you told me that when you were still at the kingdom. I remember you know." Sasuke smiled something he only did around Gaara. "What can I do to turn you back to human?"

"There is a book in the back room of the house. It has spells in there, one of the spells should turn me back or at least half back to normal." Gaara said. Sasuke almost got up, almost because Gaara wouldn't let him get up. "Stay a little longer I like being petted remember." Sasuke be remember when Gaara was still in the kingdom. Whenever the two get tried Gaara head would in his lap and Sasuke would play and pet his hair. "_Why do you pet me Sasuke-oniichan?" "Because you look so cute when you're tired Gaa-chan." _He remembered saying to Gaara when he was little.

After 30 minutes of petting Gaara's head, Gaara let Sasuke up to go find the book. Sasuke was in the library, looking for the book. Gaara had said the book was red with gold: _Ma_gic _for pros and beginners,_ it was called. The book wasn't that hard to find if you call the books being color coded being hard to find. He walked to the red books. There were books that jumped out to him. He gets both of them out and put them down on the table. One was the book he was looking for; the other was red with Purple: _The past of true lovers and future of true love_. Sasuke was going to keep that one. Sasuke got both of the books, stopped by his room and put down the lovers book on his bed, and ran out with the magic book to.

Gaara saw Sasuke running to him with the book in his arms. Sasuke stopped in fort of Gaara. "Now what?"

"Open the book and look for the spell." Gaara said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Sasuke opened the book, one spell jumped out at him, 'Dragon to Human'. "Could this be it Dragon to Human?" Sasuke asked. Gaara nodded to him

"Say the spell."

_Human to Dragon _

_Dragon to Human _

_Turn what was done _

_To what it should be_

_Ears_

_Feet _

_Hands _

_Human_

After Sasuke said the spell Gaara was in the sky in a glow as bright as the sun. Sasuke had to look away. When Gaara was back on the ground and no more glow was around them. Sasuke looked back at him. Gaara was human but not all the way. He had red cat ears and a red tail. He looked like a three year old. Gaara looked up at him with green eyes that look make any green grass jealous.

"It worked Sasu-chan, right" Gaara asked innocently.

Sasuke glomped him. "You look so cute Gaa-chan."

Gaara giggled into Sasuke's chest. The sensation tickled Sasuke.

SGSG*time skip*SGSG

Gaara got up to look at him-self in a mirror. To say he was in shock wasn't even close. Gaara grabbed the book and looked at the spell again. All the spells are mistakes, it will take a month to put everything back together, but it did get Sasuke to hug him. So there is a bright side.

"Gaa-chan lunch is done!" Sasuke yelled from the kitchen. Sasuke and Gaara had went back into the house after an hour of just sitting outside hugging and looking around to see what was different and for Gaara to get use to the new the body and height.

Gaara put down the book and headed down the hall to the kitchen, three plates one large with chicken wraps on it, and two smaller ones. One was black and one was red.

"You can cook. I though a prince was to never learn to cook." Gaara was shocked again. Sasuke never liked to go into the kitchen when they where kids. He thought it was a place strictly for servants. The pair sat down in one of the chairs, one at each side of the table.

"I started to learn awhile after you left. I need something to fill my time after you left it wasn't the same after you left. The kitchen was the alone room in the mansion that didn't remind me of you." After finishing Sasuke took one of the wraps and placed on the plate in front of him.

Gaara got one and took one bite and its taste really, really good. "WOW, this is good." He said grinning.

"You sound surprised."

"Well it's not like you were taught to cook. That is 'Servant work'" Gaara said making air quotes.

"Ah touche`"

The two finished off the chicken wraps in a comfortable scilence.


	2. for Sell

*puts up for Sell sign*

Naruto Uchina

The Baby and The Baby's Back

Dragon and Prince (i took it back)

Are all up for people who want to take them

and make them better then I can have ever get them to be

(another words someone who can make them detail them)

and Complete them/it (never could finsh Dragon and Prince)

Message me if you want them (or want one of them)


End file.
